Adventures of Oogly And Company
by train to nowhere
Summary: Welcome to.. Adventures of Oogly And Company, a parody of Harry Potter, except with an odd twisted plot. You'll laugh, you'll scream, you'll DIE. BUAHAHAHAHA. DARE TO READ? maniacal laughter
1. The Adventure Begins

[ SCENE 1: An old man hobbles forth waving a cane in a deep, dark alley where there are a not but a few dim lights and a trashcan. ]  
  
Man: "*Raises glass* To the boy. who died!"  
  
[ silence ]  
  
Man: "I SAID.. To the boy who died!"  
  
[ crickets chirp ]  
  
Man: "*screams and starts bashing random cars with his cane*"  
  
[ A young woman approaches the man ]  
  
Woman: "Shhhh, Professor Oogly, 'tis all right, everything will be better now, now that the boy died."  
  
Oogly: "Why. hello, Yikki. *sniffles* It was just so tragic - the way the poor boy died."  
  
Yikki: "Now, now, everything's all right. *patpat*"  
  
Oogly: "But.but.*breaks into a fit of sobs*"  
  
Yikki: "Hey! Who's that? *points to random person walking toward them*"  
  
Oogly: "Why, it's Uuka! THE BOY WHO WAS SUPPOSEDLY DEAD. GASP. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WHERE IS THE REAL UUKA?!"  
  
Uuka: "Silence, mortal! I AM THE REAL UUKA, ONLY STRONGER AND BETTER!"  
  
Oogly: "WTF? NO! *screams and brandishes cane* YOU WERE NAUGHT BUT A WEE BOY LAST TIME I SAW YOU! NAUGHT. BUT. A. WEE. BOY!"  
  
Uuka: "A lot has changed since one hour ago, Mister Oogly."  
  
Oogly: "Noooooooo!"  
  
Uuka: "BUT YES. *evil laughter is heard* *Runs away, kidnapping Yikki*"  
  
Oogly: "Yikki?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Uuka: "PUAHAHAHAHA. *flies away on his broom*"  
  
Oogly: "*snarl* Darn that boy who died."  
  
Uuka: "*flies back* I'm not dead! *whacks him on the head, then flies away again*"  
  
Oogly: "*blinks, then continues moaning over poor Yikki*"  
  
[ A cat approaches. ]  
  
Cat: Hey, stupid, maybe you should try FOLLOWING them to save Yikki?  
  
Oogly: "YES! That's a great idea! Thank you,.. Cat. *kidnaps Cat to go with him to get Yikki back*"  
  
Cat: "NOOOO! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE PROFESSOR MCGONGALL!"  
  
Oogly: "What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
Cat: "Uh.. nothing."  
  
Oogly: "Okay."  
  
Uuka: "CHICKENNNNNNFEET! OFF TO CHICKENFEET!"  
  
Narrarator: "Chickenfeet is the Hogwarts equivalent! Except.. not."  
  
Uuka: "Who are you?! *beats her with his penguin stick*"  
  
Narrarator: "Ooh, penguins! *glomp*"  
  
Uuka: "NO! Off, off! I'm supposed to be at Chickenfeet with Yikki, so I can ask for a ransom!"  
  
Narrarator: "No! You idiot, you gave away my plot! *hits with a stick*"  
  
Uuka: "*glares, then hits back*"  
  
Narrarator: "*cough* Anyway. *disappears*"  
  
Uuka: "--; Yay. *flies off to Chickenfeet*"  
  
Oogly: "Noooooooo! *runs after Uuka with Cat*"  
  
Cat: "I wonder how I got stuck with this whole weird adventure."  
  
A/N: What will happen next? Will Oogly successfully get Yikki back? Will Cat manage to escape? Will Yikki manage to escape? Find out, on the next Adventures of Oogly And Company! 


	2. Into the Haunted Mansion! Dun dun dun!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Barbie, Pokemon, or Yu - Gi - Oh. However, the made-up characters are MINE! So no stealies.  
  
[ SCENE 2: Uuka and Yikki are seen at his chamber. ]  
  
Uuka: "Um.. I was supposed to be at Chickenfeet, but that's okay. NOW.. using this pencil, broomstick, and hairdryer, I will make myself once more powerful as I was before! *laughs evilly*"  
  
Yikki: "But, in the other Harry Potter, wasn't it blood and a bone or something?"  
  
Uuka: "..No! Go away. I know! In replace for blood, I will use. you! Buahahahaa! XD!"  
  
Yikki: "What?! No! I taste very bad. I didn't shower today either! ;_; Please don't eat me. At least let me take a shower before I get eaten."  
  
Uuka: "Okay. O_o There's a shower when you walk down the corridor to the right."  
  
Yikki: "Um. could you untie me, too?"  
  
Uuka: "Sure! *unties*"  
  
Yikki: "Yay! ^^ *skips away laughing*"  
  
Uuka: *blinks, then goes back to writing his evil plan to take over the world*  
  
[ In the bathroom. ]  
  
Yikki: "Lalala. I wonder how I will escape. Oh well. I'll just sit here and pretend to be taking a long time, while secretly waiting for Oogly and Cat to rescue me. x_x;"  
  
[ Back in his evil chambers. ]  
  
Uuka: "Hm, that girl better not be planning something."  
  
[ Back with Oogly and Cat ]  
  
Oogly: "AHGGDSFSD. WHERE DID THAT EVIL BOY, UUKA, AND YIKKI GO?! CHICKENFEET WILL START VERY SOON, AND WE NEED OUR DEPUTY HEADMISTRESS!"  
  
Cat: "Uhm. meow."  
  
Oogly: "Gar! You're supposed to help me!"  
  
Cat: "Well, where shall we look first?"  
  
Oogly: "Hm. We were following them a second ago, but then I got sidetracked by these awesome cool. POKEMON CARDS. AHAHAHA."  
  
Cat: "Pokemon was so last year. Go Yu - Gi - Oh!"  
  
Oogly: "Err.. Anyway. Let's go find Yikki!"  
  
Cat: "Okay. *uses his ultra cool powers to find them* This way!"  
  
Oogly: "Okay!"  
  
[ They reach a haunted mansion. ]  
  
Cat: "Uh-oh."  
  
Oogly: "Hahaha. You first."  
  
Cat: "No, you!"  
  
Oogly: "You're the one that lead us here."  
  
Cat: "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOLD ME TO."  
  
Oogly: "Fine. Let's go."  
  
[ They enter. ]  
  
Oogly: "Er.. it's pitch black in here. Where's a light?"  
  
Cat: "Dunno."  
  
[ A light magically turns on. They see themselves in. THE POKEMON WORLD. ]  
  
Cat: "Euw. A nightmare-ish land, indeed."  
  
Oogly: "So. uh. where's Yikki? Isn't this haunted mansion supposed to be, uh, haunted?"  
  
Cat: "Er.why is it so happy and cheerful?"  
  
Oogly: "Let's go." Cat: "Um.. kay."  
  
[ They exit the mansion, then re-enter. ]  
  
Cat: "Now, exactly WHY did we come in here again?"  
  
Oogly: "OHMIGOSH. IT'S. IT'S."  
  
Cat: ". Barbies."  
  
[ It's a pool party, with a bunch of life-size Barbies, dancing. ]  
  
Oogly: "O_O;;;;;"  
  
Barbie: "Hi, I'm like, Barbie! Wanna join some fun?"  
  
Cat: "Where's your Ken-y-poo?"  
  
Barbie: "Oh, he's right there. *points to Ken's head, which is lying on a beach chair*"  
  
Cat: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! KEN WAS MY IDLE! *cries, and runs over to cradle his head*"  
  
[ Everything suddenly stops. ]  
  
Barbie: "Hey! You're not allowed to touch Ken! Girls! AFTER THEM."  
  
Oogly: "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! *runs away with Cat*"  
  
[ Outside: ]  
  
Oogly: "Okay, let's go back in."  
  
[ They re-enter. ]  
  
Cat: "Wow, it actually looks like a haunted mansion now."  
  
Oogly: "Come on! Up the stairs!" 


	3. Yikki in love?

Oogly: Where is Yikki? *looks around*  
  
Cat: I don't know. Might want to go up the stairs and try searching for her.  
  
Oogly: Good idea.  
  
[ The two go up the stairs, and find Uuka pacing back and forth. ]  
  
Oogly: Uuka!  
  
Uuka: Hi.  
  
Oogly: You kidnapped Yikki, did you not?!  
  
Uuka: Yes. I'm holding her hostage until you give back all my powers.  
  
Oogly: What powers?  
  
Uuka: WHEN I WAS LORD UUKA, RULER OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! AHAHAHAA!  
  
Oogly: And why should I give back your powers?  
  
Uuka: Else your precious Yikki will DIE!  
  
Oogly: *glances at Cat* Er. take . him! *point*  
  
Uuka: NO, cat meat tastes bad.  
  
Cat: *backs away* Er, bye. *runs off*  
  
[ In the bathroom, Cat rushes in accidentally, catching a worried Yikki off guard. ]  
  
Yikki: Aieeeeeeeeee! Who're you?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Cat: I am Cat, co-rescuer with Oogly! Come with me, Oogly and I have come.  
  
Yikki: Who's Oogly?  
  
Cat: OOGLY, your headmaster person!  
  
Yikki: Er, I don't know of an Oogly.  
  
Cat: YES, you do! *ties a leash around her* Come!  
  
Yikki: No! Uukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
[ Uuka rushes in with his super-sensitive ears. ]  
  
Uuka: I'm here for you, Yikki!  
  
Yikki: That. evil talking cat is trying to kidnap me back!  
  
Uuka: Oh?! But he CANNOT. HAHAHAH. *magically disappears with Yikki*  
  
[ Oogly rushes in. ]  
  
Oogly: Arrrrrrrrg! Where are they NOW?  
  
Cat: I don't know. Yikki wouldn't believe me.  
  
Oogly: I know why. *points to empty love potion by sink*  
  
Cat: She's in love with Uuka?  
  
Oogly: Apparently so. *nods solemnly* I know where they're headed!  
  
Cat: Chickenfeet?  
  
Oogly: OF COURSE! Let's go! *grabs a broom, and they fly off together* 


End file.
